Jana Hawkes
}} Jana Hawkes was portrayed by Emily O'Brien. Biography Jana Hawkes was the daughter of Hannah and Milan Hawkes. Jana was hired as an employee at Kevin Fisher's coffee house, Crimson Lights, and soon took over as manager. Jana bonded with Kevin and they began dating. Lauren Fenmore also gave Jana a job tending her infant son, Fenmore Baldwin. Much of Jana's past was a mystery and her reasons for moving to the United States were initially unclear. She was British and claimed to have been both an au pair and a skydiving instructor before arriving in Genoa City. Crimes In February 2007, Jana disappeared and Kevin suspected that Adrian Korbel was responsible for that and the murder of Carmen Mesta. After Colleen Carlton was abducted and knocked out, Jana was revealed to be alive and apparently held captive in the walk-in refrigerator Colleen awoke in. After Colleen revealed everything she knew about an artifact known as the Grugeon Reliquary, Jana was taken out of the room by an unknown man. Subsequently luring Kevin to Colleen, an armed Jana revealed that she and the man (her father) wanted the reliquary, a piece of Jewish artwork that was originally stolen by the Nazis during World War II and subsequently lost. Jana also confessed to killing Carmen because she saw the folder containing pictures of artwork that Jana stole from Victoria Newman's car. She displayed little regret for her crimes as she locked Kevin and Colleen in the refrigerator and set the building on fire. Despite her love for him, Jana was trying to make it look like Kevin was trying to kill Colleen again as he had attempted years before and accidentally trapped himself in the process. Jana disappeared and the Grugeon Reliquary was turned over to foreign officials. Kevin and Colleen were able to escape with their lives and, as Kevin recovered, he received a phone call from Jana. She expressed joy that he was alive though Kevin vowed to kill her if they ever met again. Redemption Months later Jana communicated with Kevin over a web cam through his laptop. She expressed how much she missed what they had how she wanted to be with him again. Hoping she would come back to town to be arrested, Kevin lied saying he wanted to be with her, too. She left the web cam conversation before Kevin could find a way to contact her again. Soon after, she began emailing and calling Kevin and Colleen. The two then teamed up to bring her back by playing on her feelings for Kevin. To make her worry, Kevin purposely ran his car into a tree and was rushed to the hospital. A terrified Jana reluctantly returned only to discover Kevin's true intentions. Although Kevin's intent was to shoot her for her betrayal, Michael Baldwin, Colleen, and Daniel Romalotti talked him out of it. Jana was arrested for kidnapping and murder until she began to have a seizure. Apparently, Jana had a brain tumor which caused her to become psychotic. Kevin forgave Jana for her actions and fell back in love with her. Jana continued to feel guilty about her past actions and told Kevin to move on with his life but he refused. Jana was then found competent to stand trial and was sent to prison where she became cellmates with Phyllis Summers after she was arrested for extortion. On Thanksgiving Day, she got a very big surprise when Kevin proposed to her. Although she initially said no, Kevin gave her more time to think. Two months later Assistant District Attorney Heather Stevens reviewed her case and decided to release Jana. Jana then got a job as an assistant to Sabrina Costelana Newman at her art gallery. Jana was pleasantly surprised when Sabrina chose her to be her maid of honor in Sabrina's wedding to Victor Newman. Sabrina and Jana had a good friendship until Sabrina's death a few months later. At Sabrina's deathbed, Jana visited and was later put in charge of planning the funeral. Kidnapped Noah Newman asked Jana to help him prove his girlfriend, Eden Gerick, didn't burn down his mother's house and that it was Daisy Sanders. Noah went to Paris to help Eden while Jana investigated Daisy and discovered that Daisy was some how related to the homeless Ryder Callahan. Daisy got nervous and lured Jana to an old theater and left a photo album there. The photo album showed that Ryder and Daisy were twins and that their mother was Sheila Carter. Daisy knocked Jana out and locked her in an old zoo. Soon, Lauren was locked in there, too. Sheila's sister, Sara Smythe, was out to get Lauren for killing Sheila. Ryder felt guilty and attacked Daisy to release Jana and Lauren. Sara chased them so Lauren lured Sara away while Kevin (who arrived to find Jana) snuck her away to Murphy's helicopter where she collapsed. She was rushed to the hospital where she had risky brain surgery. For a little while she had no memory. When she got her memory back, she was told that the part of her brain that handled emotion was injured and she may not feel any emotion ever again. Relationship with Ryder Kevin tried to get Jana to fall back in love with him but Jana felt pressured. Ryder returned to turn himself in and Jana seemed to feel bad for him. She asked Kevin to bail him out but he refused. So Jana borrowed money from the coffee shop and did it herself. Kevin confronted her and Jana said she didn't love him anymore. They decided that their marriage was over and Jana moved out. She went to the Genoa City Athletic Club where Ryder happened to be staying. She showed up at his door with a bottle of champagne and they ended up having sex. Kevin walked in on them. Kevin announced he wasn't helping them anymore so Ryder had to steal to keep their hotel room. The cops came after them and Ryder talked Jana into fleeing with him. But Jana felt guilty and tried to get Ryder to come back for his trial. He refused. Jana went to Kevin to beg for forgiveness but he refused. Jana noticed how close Kevin and Chloe Mitchell were getting and started to feel jealous. Jana got a job at Chloe's young daughter, Delia Abbott's, preschool. Soon after, she started dressing like Chloe and then asked Delia to help her get Kevin back. The Case Against Daisy and Daisy's Plan Jana went to see Lauren Fenmore who told her about Daisy Carter being pregnant. Later, Heather Stevens met with Lauren and Jana telling them that the case against Daisy rested squarely on their shoulders and both of them would have to testify. Lauren said she would do whatever it took to make sure Daisy stayed behind bars. At the hospital, Jana went in to see her former captor who first taunted Jana about Ryder then proposed a win-win situation for both of them: Daisy could help get Kevin Fisher back to Jana. All Jana had to do was not testify and the district attorney would have no case. Daisy said they had an amazing opportunity: If Jana helped Daisy get out of her legal mess, she would tell Kevin it was Jana's idea. Kevin's icy veins would start to thaw when he found out what Jana did for his litter sister and her baby, Daisy said. In December, Jana confronted Kevin outside his apartment. Kevin asked Jana why she was there. Jana said she had a reason to celebrate and brought champagne. Jana announced that Kevin was going to be a father. Inside the apartment, Kevin drank a beer quickly, then asked Jana if she was pregnant. Jana explained she wasn't having a baby, but Kevin would be able to adopt Daisy's baby. Jana said that she'd made a deal with Daisy. Daisy would give the baby to Kevin in exchange for Jana recanting her testimony. Jana was sure that Kevin would be wonderful father. Jana wanted to make sure Kevin got the chance to raise his niece. Jana said that she changed her testimony for Kevin. Kevin wanted to know what Jana told the cops. Jana revealed that she told the police that Daisy and Ryder Carter had been brainwashed by Sara Smythe. Daisy's Return, Pursuing Kevin and Daisy's Escape Jana claimed that Daisy Carter had been a victim and Daisy had never hurt Jana. Kevin Fisher was upset that Jana lied to the police. Jana was convinced she did the right thing because Kevin would save the baby's life. Kevin said Jana had a habit of going too far and this was a prime example. Jana recalled that whenever she went over the edge, Kevin would help her find middle ground. Kevin said that he had to go do something right away and asked Jana to leave. Jana asked if they could speak again and then asked Kevin if he had plans for New Year's Eve. Jana offered to spend the holiday with him. Kevin said he'd be watching a movie by himself. Kevin led Jana out of the apartment and closed the door. Jana brought a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne to Daisy. Jana wanted celebrate their deal and the New Year. Jana was sure that Daisy would live up to her end of the bargain. Daisy toyed with Jana asking her leading questions about what Kevin thought of Jana's plan. Daisy didn't let on that Kevin had confronted Daisy and told her what he really felt. Daisy told Jana to leave because Daisy expected Daniel Romalotti back shortly. Jana offered to return later but Daisy said she was fine. Jana's Story In January 2011 on a street corner near Jimmy's Bar, Jana watched Kevin Fisher and Chloe Mitchell kissing. Jana looked disheartened. She found a small brick on the sidewalk and picked it up. Across the street, Chloe and Kevin cuddled and kissed. Kevin told Chloe he was glad she came. Kevin and Chloe's moments of bliss were interrupted when Jana approached. Blood dripped from a fresh wound on Jana's forehead as she breathlessly explained that Daisy Carter had run away. Jana begged Kevin to help her. Chloe seemed bewildered as Kevin comforted Jana. Kevin phoned Daniel Romalotti and told him that Daisy was missing. Kevin said he had reported the incident to the police. He gave Jana the phone. Daniel placed Jana on speakerphone so Phyllis Summers, Jack Abbott and Abby Newman could hear. Sounding shaken, Jana claimed that Daisy had attacked her with a knife and took her money. Jana explained that Daisy, insisting that no one would stop her, had forced Jana out of the car. Sobbing, Jana claimed that she'd hurt her head when Daisy pushed her out of the car. Kevin took over the call and told everyone waiting at the hospital that paramedics had come to check on Jana. A detective questioned Kevin and Chloe while a paramedic attended to Jana. Kevin told the detective that he believed Jana's account of what had happened. Chloe agreed and explained that Jana's injury was proof of Daisy's attack. The detective mentioned Daisy's previous charges. Kevin explained that, although Daisy could act sweet and innocent, he wasn't at all surprised by the attack. While Jana was placed on a gurney, Chloe told Kevin that they were better together as a couple. Kevin wholeheartedly agreed. He chuckled and remarked that they'd officially become a couple at a crime scene. Jana's "Injury" and Her Plot Revealed Jana motioned for Kevin Fisher to come to her. Chloe Mitchell was standing arm-in-arm with Kevin and noted that she had the worst timing in the world as they approached Jana. The paramedic told Kevin and Chloe that Jana would be evaluated at the hospital. The detective told Jana that she'd take a formal statement later at the hospital. Jana begged Kevin to accompany her to the hospital because she didn't want to be alone. Chloe said she'd go home and change first because she'd shown up to meet Kevin in her pajamas. Jana quickly dismissed Chloe. Jana arrived at the hospital with Kevin and Chloe. Lauren Fenmore rushed to Jana's side. Jana placed her hand on her head wound and claimed that her injuries could have been much worse. The detective arrived and told Jana she needed to question Jana about the incident with Daisy Carter. Jack Abbott and Phyllis Summers joined the group and learned from the detective that Daisy had not traveled very far. The detective admitted that the force lacked adequate personnel to launch a widespread search. The detective addressed Jana and noted that Daisy evidently wasn't as kind as Jana had claimed her to be. Lauren and Michael Baldwin asked what Jana had meant by her statement to the detective. Jana replied that she'd told the detective she'd decided not to take the stand against Daisy. Kevin interrupted and explained that Jana had made the decision for him because Jana believed that, if she followed Daisy's orders, Daisy would allow Kevin to adopt the baby. Jana's eyes darted nervously from one person to another as Jack, Phyllis, Abby Newman, Michael and Lauren expressed shock over Daisy's attempt to manipulate Jana. Kevin admitted that after he confronted Daisy, he realized that the baby would be better off far away from her lunatic mother. Faking memory loss, New Plan, and Death Jana seemed shocked by Kevin Fisher's statement and she turned her head around to look him in the face. Chloe Mitchell monitored Jana's reaction to Kevin's startling declaration. After the detective further questioned Jana, she claimed that Daisy Carter had also been threatening Jana for weeks. Chloe asked Jana why she hadn't told anyone. Jana snapped that she had been too terrified. Jana claimed that Daisy had threatened to kill her. Jana said she believed that Daisy would let her live and give Kevin the baby if she gave in to Daisy's demands. Jana claimed she didn't remember that she and Kevin weren't married, and said her sanity depended on Kevin, so Kevin reluctantly agreed to pretend he was still married to Jana. Lauren Fenmore believed that Jana's statements were genuine and offered comfort. The detective took Jana aside to complete her statement. Later, at Kevin's apartment, Jana complained that her head was throbbing. Kevin asked if there was anything he could do. Jana said it was enough just to be home and apologized with tears in her eyes for the trouble she'd caused. Jana went to take a shower. Kevin phoned Chloe and thanked her for supporting him. Jana stepped out of the bathroom and overheard Kevin tell Chloe he wished he could be with her. Eventually Kevin tells Jana the truth, and she moves out. Jana gets a job working for Billy and Victoria as a nanny to their daughter Lucy Abbott. At one point, Ryder shows and up and says that Daisy told him she dropped her daughter off at a convent. He wanted to make sure his niece was alright, and demands that Jana help him or he will tell the police Jana helped Daisy escape. Jana does some investigating of her own and discovers that Lucy is Daisy and Daniel's daughter. Jana was happy that she found Kevin's niece and believed she could use this to win him back. Jana called Kevin and asked him to meet her at an abandoned daycare. There, Jana handed Kevin his niece. Kevin was relieved his niece was safe, but Jana told him the baby was theirs and that they could leave town and start over. Kevin praised Jana for her devotion to him and said he would leave town and start over with her. They dropped the kids off, and Kevin text the location to Billy. Jana realized Kevin had tricked her when he refused to leave the children alone. Jana pulled a gun on Kevin and he went with her, fearing she would hurt the children. Kevin pleaded with Jana to turn herself in, but she refused and locked him in the closet. Jana told Kevin everything would be better once they were together. Kevin played along and Jana met him out of the closet; but she soon realized he had tricked her again. Jana dressed like her old self, and held Kevin at gunpoint; reminding him she is capable of murder because she killed Carmen Mesta. Jana tied Kevin to a chair and called Chloe, telling her to come or she would shoot Kevin. When Chloe arrived, Jana prepared to shoot her; but Kevin knocked the gun out of Jana's hand. Jana and Chloe fought, but suddenly Jana stopped moving and went limp. Chloe checked and found out that Jana had died. Kevin was arrested for kidnapping and Chloe was arrested for murder, since she had her hands around Jana's throat. They were soon released when the whole truth came out, including that Jana had a brain aneurysm that caused her death. Kevin wanted to honour Jana and throw a memorial service for her in Genoa City, but one of Jana's relatives came and picked up her body. Crimes Committed *Murdered Carmen Mesta. *Conspired with her father, Milan, to steal Nazi treasures. *Lured Kevin Fisher and Colleen Carlton to an abandoned warehouse, set it on fire, and left them there to die. *Left a false trail of evidence leading people to believe she was murdered. *Breaking and entering at the home of Nick and Phyllis Newman to retrieve money Noah had hidden there; was never caught. *Breaking and entering at a pawn shop to retrieve records of who Katherine Chancellor's emerald ring was sold to; was questioned by police. *Assaulted herself with a rock and claimed Daisy Carter assaulted her. *Kidnapped Lucy Romalotti and Delia Abbott, held Kevin Fisher hostage. Maladies and Injuries *Brain tumor; was removed and she recovered. *Suffered raging headaches whenever she or Kevin Fisher were in trouble and separated. *Kidnapped with Lauren Fenmore Baldwin, and held against her will by Sara Smythe, Ryder Carter, and Daisy Carter. *Cerebral hemorrhage; coiling procedure left her without emotions or feelings. *Faked memory loss after she hit herself over the head to explain Daisy's escape. *A brain aneurysm caused her death. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Heroines Category:Villainesses Category:Antiheroines Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2000s Category:Fisher family